


【翻译】Flock Together 结伴而行

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic Available
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：特工有他的老板，Bear也得拥有点什么才对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Flock Together 结伴而行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flock Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737061) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



译者：丹丹/LDD

“Reese先生，我们可能遇上个麻烦，”Finch的声音在John耳中响起。

John皱了皱眉，转身离开，让Larry Duquesne（32岁，债务拖欠中，财务状况糟糕）跌倒在地继续嚎啕大哭。“你没事吧？”今天的号码是个相当直接的勒索案件，Finch本该带Bear去公园外出散步，远离任何危险境地才对。

“我没有遇到什么迫在眉睫的危险，”Finch说。“我……大概还是亲眼所见最为直接，等你回图书馆就明白了。”

八分钟后，John回到图书馆，气喘吁吁，一只手还顶在枪托上。Finch则比以往更为直挺地坐在电脑旁，视线固定在远处的房间角落。

“Bear收养了一个朋友。”他说道，语气不带任何色彩，正是他最善于驾驭的那种方式。

John围着桌脚转了几圈，谨慎地盯着Bear。狗狗钻进了文件柜和墙壁的缝隙之间，颈部的毛皮支棱着，正回过头来看向John和Finch。在他的前爪之间有个灰不溜秋的小绒球。

John瞪圆了眼睛，看着那团脏兮兮的绒球动了动，露出了小猫的真容。John扬起了眉毛。

“是他叼在嘴里带回来的，”Finch说。“然后就不让我再靠近半步了，希望你的运气能好些。”

John将信将疑地瞪着小猫，脏兮兮的外表下，只能辨认出它有着带颜色的斑点，白色（或许是灰色？）的胸部，也可能是身上的污垢和条纹混到了一起。现在它站起来了，以一种动物来说不太可能具有的一本正经舔舐着自己的皮毛。小猫注意到了John的瞪视，它瞪了回去。

“嘿！”John有点小激动，“Bear找到了他的Finch！”

受到冒犯的Harold快速起身，“他绝对没有！”

John指出，“这只小猫让我想到你，Finch，你看它甚至是瘸的。”

“我们两个首次见面时，我可不是无家可归又灰不溜秋的那位。”Finch干巴巴地说。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

第二天早上，小猫已经把自己打理得足够干净了，可以看出它的花呢色皮毛和白色胸脯，身体一侧有一块模糊的污迹，刚好是一块方帕所处的位置。小猫的眼睛周围甚至有几圈斑纹，如果想象力丰富点，那完全就是一副眼镜。Finch在发现这点后甚是不快。

而当事实证明，当Bear不在图书馆时，小猫最喜欢的睡觉场所，既不是Bear的窝也不是他们为突发状况准备的毯子，而是Finch的键盘上！小个子男人就更加笑不出来了。

“Bear并没有收养一个猫咪版本的我，Reese先生！”在John指出这些奇妙的事实并无语地扬起眉毛时，Harold抓狂了。他叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，“不幸的是，Bear似乎无可救药地迷上它了，所以我们不得不为它取个名字。”

这是个问题。无论是Harold还是John都不是很擅长为东西命名。Harold建成了迄今为止最先进的机器，就那么命名为“机器”。而自上世纪70年代以来，他为自己建立的绝大多数假身份都出自《北美野生鸟类图鉴》的随机某页以及随便一指。John95%的假名都以“John”开头，剩下的呢，则是觉得脑细胞不够用了，直接出自各种顺来的证件。

因此，接下来的几天小猫还是“小猫”，偶尔变成“那只猫”，令人难忘的一次则是“@*%$&^$#$!!!!”，因为John不觉得能够以口头形式表达出来。

这周末，John满城跑着照看号码的时候来了灵感。这个案子本身十分明了——一桩标准的跟踪案，由Carter出马搞定了跟踪者，之后被跟踪的那位在电话里，用粗口越来越频繁的阿拉伯语，对着她前夫吼了二十分钟。然而，没有预见到的复杂局势在于，在这二十分钟内，Abusaab小姐所负责的学前班落到了John身上。

“所以！”面对24双天真无邪的小眼睛，John开口了，“我需要一些帮助，你们谁能帮我想一个适合我的猫咪的名字？”他打开了一张猫咪的照片，并展示给小朋友们。

整个班级严肃而认真地考虑了这个问题。

“冰棍！”一个穿着背带裤的男孩回答。

“黑武士！”出自一个夹了大约三十个亮粉色发带的女孩。

从这儿开始就每况愈下了。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“我们不可能把猫叫做……这个词。”Finch说道。此时的John终于拖着疲惫的身躯回到了图书馆，经过他不懈的努力，整个班级的确学会了一些极端特定情况下才能用到的阿拉伯语。

“知道了。”John说着，夸张地瘫在沙发上，试图掩盖方才的手指画教学进展得有多糟糕。

“我向Bear的兽医征求过意见，”Finch说，“她说猫咪的名字通常以‘ie’或者‘y’结尾。”

John思考了片刻，脱口而出，“Kitty？”

“这也是我所能想到的全部，”Finch耸耸肩，“或许一本宝宝的起名书会有用，我确信图书馆某处会有的。”

John皱了皱眉，打给了Carter。“请问你会如何命名一只长得像Finch的猫？”忽略掉Finch抛来的眼刀，无疑，他问得有点过于直接了。

电话的另一边是长时间的不做声。Finch调转了Fusco桌上的摄像头，发现Carter正眯起眼一脸怀疑地盯着手机。

“呃，”她片刻后才出声，“除了那些烂大街的名字吗？我不知道，你们怎么给Bear起名的？”

John失望地挂了电话。Bear因吃掉了不记名债券（bearer bonds）而得名。小猫平时吃狗粮，某次还努努力尝到了Finch计算机的电缆味，但是“USB”未免有些拗口。他盯了一会儿Finch僵直的背部线条，不用想，如果给出一种鸟类的名字，Finch百分百会暴走。

所以……小猫还做了什么呢？它（趴在Bear身上）睡觉，（与Bear）玩耍，给自己（和Bear）洗澡。而“Bear”已经被占用了。

等等。小猫还在别的地方睡过。

“键盘！【Keyboard】”John恍然大悟。“不，等等——Qwerty！”【意为键盘，发音与Kitty类似】

Finch愣住了。“事实上，还不赖。”他转了转身子，直到小猫进入视线。“Qwerty？”

小猫抬头看向了他。John与Harold相视一笑。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“所以，”几天后，Fusco问道，“关于那只猫，有什么典故？Carter想破脑袋也不清楚。”

“Bear收养了一只小猫，”John满不在乎的说道，就好像两星期以来这不算件大事儿似的。“我们叫它Qwerty。”

“这是什么蛇精病名字啊？”

John看了眼Fusco。

“这名字太赞了，”Fusco背过身去说道，“我怎么没想到呢。”

John状似无辜地点点头。他和Harold实在是太善于起名字啦~~

-END-


End file.
